OS : Ensemble
by YueAma
Summary: "Tenten... N'oublie jamais que tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur. Je te protégerai toujours du monde extérieur, de ces gens qui te veulent du mal. Je serais toujours là... Toujours." Ce mot me fit mal tant il traduisait mes pires craintes. "Mais si moi, je ne veux pas ?" demandai-je tout bas. [Tenten/Sasuke]


" _Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie._ "

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Le silence. Il n'y avait rien de plus bruyant que l'absence de son. L'absence de vie. Le noir. Ces ténèbres omniprésentes et étouffantes. Les deux complices de la souffrance m'entouraient de toutes parts, posaient leurs mains sur mon corps, leurs doigts sur mon cou, ils riaient, se moquaient de mon impuissance et de cette situation grotesque. Terrifiante.

Je ne savais plus quel jour nous étions. Le temps passait, me frôlait de sa main, m'ensorcelait, ricanait et s'enfuyait sans que je puisse le rattraper. Les journées défilaient, et se ressemblaient, tandis que je m'enfonçais un plus loin dans mon abîme. J'avais l'impression de courir après une cause perdue, lointaine...

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'avais fini par ne plus sentir l'odeur âcre de mon propre corps ainsi que celle du seau qui me servait de latrines. À vrai dire, j'avais pris l'habitude de respirer par la bouche et de laisser mon nez en dehors de ça. Mes os et mes muscles me faisaient souffrir le martyr à force de rester dans la même position, j'avais mal, j'avais peur, j'avais froid.

Mais ça, il s'en fichait.

Le sol était dur et glacial. J'avais beau essayer toutes les postures, aucune ne m'était confortable. Je tentais de me remémorer des visages, des souvenirs, des voix familières, mais rien. N'apparaissait que lui. Lui et ses yeux ténébreux. Lui et ses cheveux comme les plumes du corbeau. Lui et ses sourires pleins d'attention. Lui et ses gestes possessifs. Lui et cette cage dorée que quelqu'un s'était amusé à peindre en noir.

\- Sasuke... murmurai-je.

Un nom. Simple banal.

Un nom qui avait bouleversé ma vie.

\- Sasuke... répétai-je.

Ma voix fit écho dans ma prison sombre. Elle semblait appartenir à une autre personne. Elle était brisée, faible, presque inexistante. Comme moi.

J'avalai un peu de salives. J'avais soif. Et surtout, j'étais affamée. Souvent, quand je commençai à avoir faim, c'est qu'il allait bientôt venir. Si mon esprit semblait perdu, mon estomac savait encore quand l'heure de manger approchait.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Quelque temps plus tard - Secondes ? Minutes ? Heures ? - j'entendis des pas se rapprochait. Il descendait les escaliers. Presque automatiquement, je me recroquevillai dans mon coin près du silence et du noir qui finalement étaient mes seuls alliés. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais la faible lumière de la lampe qu'il avait apportée suffit à m'éblouir.

\- Tenten, c'est moi, l'entendis-je dire.

« Je sais. » avais-je envie de répondre.

Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Malheureusement.

Il s'approcha, sa lampe et un plateau à la main. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il s'assit en face de moi. Il était pourtant suffisamment loin que je ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

\- J'ai quelques choses pour toi.

Il me tendit le plateau que je pris vivement. Mon estomac gargouillait, ce traître. Je me sentais comme une moins-que-rien à accepter sa nourriture malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'au fond, si je devais mourir, je ne voulais pas que ce soit de faim.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Un peu de pain, du fromage, une tranche de jambon et de l'eau. Il m'observait tandis que j'engloutissais la nourriture tout en essayant de profiter de chaque bouchée pour que le goût reste plus longtemps.

\- Un jour, tu me remercieras, me dit-il soudainement.

Choquée, j'avalai de travers mon morceau de pain et quelques larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je les essuyai d'un geste brusque.

Il me regardait calmement, persuadé de ce qu'il venait de dire. Moi, la souffrance peignait mon visage, ainsi qu'une tristesse et une haine sans nom.

\- Jamais... dis-je d'un ton plein de colère mais encore trop faible à mon goût, jamais... Tu m'entends ? Jamais...

Je le vis serrer les points mais l'expression de son visage ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Jamais je ne te remercierai ! m'exclamai-je de ma petite voix, je te hais !

Sa mâchoire se crispa et dans un mouvement de panique je resserrai mes jambes contre moi, mais il fut plus rapide. Il me prit par les menottes, m'arrachant un cri de douleur tant mes poignets étaient abîmés par ce contact, me souleva et me plaqua contre le mur. La douleur traversa mon corps de part en part et soupir plaintif s'échappa de mes lèvres. De son autre main, il attrapa mon cou mais n'appuya pas.

L'effroi me paralysant. Je ne pus que me mettre à pleurer.

\- Ne mens pas ! m'ordonna-t-il la voix tremblante de colère, ne mens plus jamais ! Tu m'aimes et tu as besoin de moi !

Il serra la pression de sa main sur mon cou.

\- Est-ce clair ?!

Les larmes coulaient à flot et je n'y pouvais rien. Ses muscles étaient tendus et si une partie de moi voulait croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir, l'autre n'était pas certaine qu'il n'arriverait pas à me tuer.

\- Est-ce clair ?! répéta-t-il.

\- Oui...

J'avais trop peur pour le contredire. Je ne voulais pas périr ici, je voulais pouvoir revoir un jour le soleil.

Il sembla se détendre, mais ses yeux restèrent allumés par la même lueur, celle de la folie et de la peur. J'avais du mal à respirer avec ses mains sur ma gorge.

\- Sasu...ke, réussis-je à articuler, Sasu...ke... Tu... me... fais... mal...

Se rendant compte qu'il me tenait toujours par le cou et par les menottes, il lâcha entièrement prise et j'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Je cachai ma tête entre mes genoux et mes larmes silencieuses virent mouiller mes jambes.

Le brun vint s'agenouillait à mes côtés. Mon plateau avait été renversé, mon verre brisé et l'eau et la nourriture s'était rependue un peu partout. Sasuke prit ma tête entre ses mains et la releva, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens et pendant un instant, je crus y voir de la peine. Celle-ci disparut la seconde suivante.

\- Tenten...

Il laissa mon prénom en suspend, comme s'il le savourait.

\- Tenten... répéta-t-il les yeux fermés.

Il les rouvrit, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

\- Tenten... N'oublie jamais que tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que je t'aime et que je veux ton bonheur. Je te protégerai toujours du monde extérieur, de ces gens qui te veulent du mal. Je serai toujours là...

Toujours. Ce mot me fit mal tant il traduisait mes pires craintes.

\- Mais si moi, je ne veux pas ? demandai-je tout bas.

Cette question m'avait fallu un intense effort pour oublier ma frayeur.

\- Alors, tu ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour toi. Moi je le sais. Et je vais te protéger de tout le mal se trouvant dehors. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je remis ma tête entre mes jambes, désespérée. Prenant sûrement ça pour un geste de fatigue, il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

\- Repose-toi l'esprit tranquille, je suis là.

« Malheureusement, oui. Je sais. » pensai-je.

Il embrassa ma tête et je n'eus pas la force de le repousser. Puis il se leva, ramassa le plateau et les morceaux de verre et quitta la pièce. Je soupirai, soulagé de son départ. Je tentai à nouveau de me déplacer, cherchant sans relâche une position convenable quand ma main heurta un objet dur et tranchant qui me coupa la peau. Je le tâtai, évitant soigneusement de me faire mal à nouveau.

Du verre brisé.

D'un geste vif qui fit couler un peu de mon sang, je cachai le mieux possible l'objet derrière mon dos, là où Sasuke ne pourrait pas le trouver. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il pourrait me servir.

Je tentai ensuite de ralentir les battements de mon coeur qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, me trahissant sans aucun scrupule. Je chantonnai ensuite tout bas une berceuse pour me calmer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme il l'avait prédis, je m'endormis.

Mais pas l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Mon nom était Tenten Ayumé et j'avais dix-neuf ans.

L'histoire de ma vie avant l'année précédente n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Fille unique, j'étais née à Tokyo dans une famille au revenu moyen. De l'école maternelle jusqu'au lycée, je n'avais jamais été très populaire sans être pour autant quelqu'un d'exclu. Puis, un jour, il était arrivé. Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'université. Je voulais devenir infirmière et lui chirurgien. Je n'étais pas très expansive, lui non plus et nous nous étions réellement parlé pour la première fois à une fête qu'organisait une amie. La musique était trop forte et j'avais voulu prendre un peu l'air, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'avait rejoint n'en pouvant plus non plus.

Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, cela me semblait si naturel de discuter avec lui ! J'avais commencé à remarquer son extrême beauté, ses cheveux noirs un peu long, ses yeux semblables à un puits sans fond, son visage fin, ses pommettes hautes, le tic qu'il avait d'ébouriffer sans arrêter sa tignasse et ses longs regards qu'il posait sur moi.

Nous nous entendions très bien et quelques semaines plus tard, nous sortions ensemble.

Le début de cette tragédie.

Sasuke n'était pas mon premier petit ami, mais je n'arrivais pas à dire s'il sera le dernier ou non. Il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse et il était très protecteur. Chaque soir, avant de m'endormir, je me disais, « C'est peut-être lui. » Cela aurait pu. Vraiment. Mais quelques mois après le début de notre relation, ses parents trouvèrent la mort dans un accident de voiture.

Le premier déclencheur.

Fou de tristesse, il s'était refermé comme une huître pour ne plus s'ouvrir que de rare moment. J'avais peur de le perdre, il souffrait et je ne savais pas comment le réconforter, lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi. Je me sentais inutile et étrangère à sa douleur. Quand, je lui en avais fait part un soir, il m'avait dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à faire, ta présence me suffit amplement.

J'avais été soulagé et avais pensé que tout allait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre et que Sasuke allait de nouveau sourire. Puis quelques mois plus tard dans un accès de peine et de rage, son frère, de trois ans son aîné, s'était suicidé.

Le deuxième déclencheur.

Quelque chose s'était alors brisée en Sasuke. Le bon sens ? L'espoir ? Les rêves et perspectives d'avenir ? L'envie de vivre ? Je n'ai jamais su, mais après ça, il s'était accroché à moi comme à une bouée de secours. J'étais la seule chose dans ce monde à l'empêcher de couler, tandis que ses parents et son frère l'entraînaient vers le fond. Mais il me semblait que, j'avais beau le tenir de toutes mes forces, j'allai finir par le lâcher et par couler à mon tour.

Mais Sasuke avait besoin de moi et je l'aimais, alors j'avais tenu bon. Pour lui.

Puis, un soir en rentrant chez moi, je m'étais faite agressée, et avais passé deux jours à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Le dernier déclencheur.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Sasuke perdit la tête.

Il ne voulait plus que je sorte sans lui, que je sorte tout court en fait. Il se mit à me droguer avec des somnifères dans ma nourriture, encore aujourd'hui, il le faisait, mais j'avais souvent trop faim pour y faire attention.

Puis un jour, tout cela dégénéra. Alors que l'on était chez lui, il m'avait dit une chose étrange que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler :

\- Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour ton bien.

Puis il m'avait assommée et je m'étais réveillée ici.

Seule. Attachée. Sans lumière. Sans aucun moyen de repère.

Prisonnière...

* * *

Je me réveillai dans la même position où je m'étais endormie. Mon dos me faisait mal ainsi que mon cou. Que je ferme ou ouvre les yeux, le résultat était le même, les ténèbres prenaient toute la place.

Je me relevai un peu et marchant péniblement à quatre pattes, je m'avançai vers mon seau. C'était toujours un moment humiliant. Je défis tant bien que mal mon pantalon et bientôt une odeur âcre envahit la pièce. Je cherchai dans la pénombre ce qui me servait de papier toilette, puis revint à ma place, dégoûtée de moi-même.

L'odeur persistante me donnait des hauts de coeur. Je savais que Sasuke nettoyait mon seau, mais j'ignorai comment il faisait pour être indifférent à cette puanteur.

Je me demandai combien de temps j'avais pu dormir, puis me dit qu'au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Je cherchais à me souvenir de moments heureux qui me remonteraient le moral, mais mon enfance et mon adolescence semblaient me filer entre les doigts. J'avais du mal à me rappeler la chambre que j'occupais chez mes parents, les noms de mes premiers animaux de compagnie ne me revenaient plus et les visages qui avaient bercé l'aube de ma vie étaient en train de s'effacer.

Dans ce noir lugubre, j'étais en train d'oublier qui j'étais.

Ma main toucha le bout de verre qui n'avait pas bougé. Sa présence me soulagea, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Des grincements se firent soudain entendre. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.

« Il arrive. »

Mon coeur se mit à battre à la chamade et la peur monta en moi, retournant mon estomac. Le noir et le silence m'enveloppèrent de nouveau, protecteurs. J'avais pourtant beau reculer dans mon coin sombre, cela n'empêcha pas la porte de s'ouvrir et la faible lumière de m'éblouir.

\- Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, Tenten...

Il répétait mon nom inlassablement, cela faisait peur. Il s'arrêta de parler pour poser le plateau de nourriture et s'agenouillait en face de moi. Je ne touchai pas à mon assiette, je ne voulais pas me rendormir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard affligé qui valait toutes les réponses du monde, mais comme il semblait attendre que je parle, je lui dis :

\- Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir d'ici...

Ma voix était cassée, tremblante. J'ajoutai pour le convaincre :

\- Je resterai avec toi, mais je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici, pitié Sasuke...

Il m'interrompit d'un regard. Il me dit le regard baissé avec une colère peu maîtrisée :

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas... Je suis là donc tu ne manques de rien, quand tu es là, moi je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Tu me suffis !

Il leva les yeux, les plantant farouchement dans les miens :

\- Je te protège de toute la souffrance, toutes les peines et les douleurs du monde extérieur ! Rien ne t'arrivera jamais ! Le Mal ne t'atteindra pas ici !

\- Mais si le Mal, c'est toi ?! répliquai-je.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse et je m'en voulus d'avoir dit ça. Sasuke était complètement chamboulé psychologiquement et je l'enfonçai...

\- Sasuke... tentai-je fébrilement.

\- Tenten, me coupa-t-il en se repliant sur lui-même, tu me détestes donc à ce point ? Moi, je t'aime, je n'ai que toi !

Il semblait si fragile et j'avais l'impression de revoir le jeune homme dont j'étais tombée follement amoureuse.

\- Je t'aime encore... murmurai-je, mais je n'arrive plus à te comprendre.

J'étais plus que sincère. Devant son silence, je continuai sur ma lancée :

\- Tu me séquestres, me fais subir tout ça, dis-je en montrant la cellule et les latrines, tu me drogues et m'empêches de voir ma famille, mes amies, de vivre. Le Sasuke que j'aime n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il n'aurait pas essayé de me tuer à petit feu !

La colère et la haine le faisaient trembler et il se jeta sur moi, me bloquant les bras et les jambes :

\- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas changé ! Je suis toujours le même !

\- Non ! le contre-dis-je, tu es devenu complètement fou ! Regarde-toi !

\- Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI !

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche, écrasant mon nez au passage. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer. Je ne pouvais me débattre, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Ma main toucha alors le bout de verre, je le pris fébrilement tandis que mes poumons me brûlaient. J'appuyai alors le fragment brisé sur la main de Sasuke qui hurla de douleur et me relâcha. D'un geste brusque, je coupai le jeune homme près de l'oeil et, profitant qu'il ne voit pas, je me mis à courir vers la porte de l'escalier qu'il n'avait pas refermé à clef. Je grimpai les marches du mieux que je pouvais mais mon corps était épuisé et mes muscles me brûlaient. En plein milieu, j'entendis le hurlement de rage du brun et je décidai d'accélérer, ignorant de mon mieux la douleur.

Une fois en haut, je claquai la porte en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de la fermer à clef et me précipitai vers la sortie. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et me retrouvai sur le palier. Le vent pour la première fois depuis longtemps souffla dans mes cheveux et caressa mon visage. Je m'arrêtai un instant puis j'entendis des bruits de course derrière moi et décidai à mon tour de courir dans la rue qui, à mon plus grand effroi, était déserte.

Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit.

J'étais seule.

\- À l'aide ! hurlai-je tout en courant, au secours !

Je criai à plein poumon, espérant réveiller des voisins ou attirer quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider.

\- À l'aide !

Mais personne ne venait. Je me retournai et vis Sasuke se précipitait vers moi, du sang écarlate sur le visage.

\- Tenten !

Je redoublai de vitesse, l'adrénaline prenant possession de mon corps.

\- À l'aide ! continuai-je de hurler.

Mais soudain, des bras puissants enlacèrent mon ventre et Sasuke me souleva. Je me débattis le plus possible, griffant, mordant, me servant de mes bras et mes jambes, continuant de hurler de toutes mes forces. Rien à faire, le brun ne me lâchait pas.

Il fit demi-tour et me ramena chez lui. Je n'avais même plus la force de me battre. Il trimbalait dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon.

Quand nous fûmes à nouveau en bas, il essaya de me poser à terre mais je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'arrêta, surpris, quand je posai ma tête dans son cou et me mis à pleurer comme une enfant.

\- Ne me laisse pas ici... Ne m'abandonne pas là... Ne me laisse pas ici...

Je murmurai encore et toujours les mêmes phrases à son oreille. Je tentai de l'émouvoir, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin, que tout ça devait cesser.

\- Tenten... finit-il par dire, je ne t'abandonne pas...

Sa voix me suppliait presque de lui confirmer ses dires. Il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même.

\- Si tu m'abandonnes... Tu me perds... Tu veux vraiment que je meure ici ?

Son sang coulait sur moi, dévalant ma peau, tâchant mes vêtements. J'entendais son coeur battre, faisant écho au mien.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours ! Qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

Il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte. Son parfum m'enivrait, sa peau me brûlait, sa voix me faisait vibrer. Je l'aimais encore, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, j'avais toujours besoin de lui.

\- Moi non plus...

Il avait été le seul à m'aimer aussi fortement, à autant vouloir mon bonheur et à tenter par tous les moyens de me protéger, y laissant sa raison.

\- Je suis désolée, murmurai-je, désolée pour tes parents, désolée pour ton frère, désolée pour toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là, moi. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Si tu me laissais sortir d'ici, nous pourrions avoir un avenir ensemble. Nous irions voir un psychologue pour que tu n'ais plus peur, nous pourrions nous acheter une maison que nous choisirions ensemble, nous marier, je deviendrai infirmière et toi chirurgien, comme on le voulait. Nous pourrions avoir une vie autre que celle-là.

Avec mes mains, attachées par les menottes, je caressais doucement son beau visage.

\- Ensemble.

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Joie ? Incertitude ? Tristesse ? Je n'aurais pas su le dire. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand il répéta :

\- Ensemble.

J'enfouis de nouveau mon visage dans son cou et nous nous mîmes à pleurer. Il me répétait en sanglotant combien il était désolé, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, combien il se haïssait. Je le rassurai de mon mieux en lui disant que moi je l'aimai et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. La peur que j'éprouvais pour lui disparut, ne restait que l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard et l'inquiétude que le cauchemar recommence.

Sans me lâcher, il m'amena dans sa salle de bains où je pus enfin me laver. L'eau chaude sur mon corps clarifia mes idées. Certes, Sasuke m'avait séquestrée, certes, il m'avait blessée, certes, il était devenu fou et certes, je n'arriverai jamais à oublier ça, mais je l'aimais et cela m'avait tellement fait de peine de l'avoir perdu que quand j'avais compris que nous pouvions tout reprendre à zéro, j'avais saisi l'occasion.

Quand je sortis de la salle d'eau, ne portant qu'un de ses tee-shirts trop ample, il m'attendait, assis, la tête entre les jambes. Doutait-il que cela puisse marcher ? Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui pris la main. Il leva la tête surpris et je le rassurai d'un geste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je, je suis là maintenant.

Son visage se détendit et ses yeux me fixèrent, plein de compassions.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

Nous nous relevâmes et il me prit aussitôt la main. Il avait peur malgré tout. Peur que notre fragile bonheur se brise à nouveau. Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit. L'un en face de l'autre. Le silence régnait sans être pesant. Ce n'était pas le même silence qu'en bas. Non. Il était tinté de la respiration du brun, la mienne, les battements de son coeur et les miens. Soudain, Sasuke m'attira vers lui et m'entoura de ses bras. Je me sentais bien, là, près de lui. Il huma mes cheveux et embrassa mon front. Et ce fut ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, que nous nous endormîmes. Il avait besoin de moi et moi j'avais besoin de lui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Je venais de comprendre à quel point l'amour pouvait rendre quelqu'un fou.

\- Ensemble, murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

C'était une promesse. Celle d'affronter les difficultés comme les joies à deux. Celle de ne plus faire souffrir l'autre. Celle d'oublier ce qui pouvait nous faire du mal. Celle de recommencer tout au début.

Celle de ne former plus qu'un seul être.

Sasuke et moi.

Ensemble.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé,  
Si vous avez remarqué des fautes ou des incohérences,  
Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions,  
Ou si vous voulez exprimer haut et fort ce que vous avez sur le cœur ! :)


End file.
